1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment apparatus and an ultrasonic treatment method to treat living tissue using ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-58679 discloses an ultrasonic treatment instrument which includes an ultrasonic probe made of titanium alloy having excellent vibration transmissibility and excellent tolerance in fatigue strength. The ultrasonic treatment instrument has a suction path on a center axis of the ultrasonic probe.
For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,902 discloses that an irrigation fluid source is positioned at a higher level by 1 or 2 meters than the ultrasonic treatment instrument.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-10201 discloses an ultrasonic treatment instrument which uses a pipe made of superelastic alloy based on nickel-titanium as a probe to transmit ultrasonic waves.